


Mouth the Ladies' Man

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Two Coreys [6]
Category: The Goonies (1985)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Inspiration, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Movie, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Mouth meets a friend of Mikey's named Abigail Watson. She intrigues him. Can he win her heart? Rated T for safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth the Ladies' Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new Goonies story. I put myself as an OC in it, and she can be strong despite her looks. One of my OC's flaws is that she gets angry sometimes when someone she cares for is being picked on, and she will go to any lengths to protect that person.
> 
> Plus, my favorite character in the movie is Clark 'Mouth' Devereaux. He's so cool, and he has many talents, including being fluent in Spanish (and supposedly other languages). And nobody played him better than Corey Scott Feldman.
> 
> This story takes place in 2001, but the movie characters are the same ages as in the 1985 movie - writer's prerogative.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Steven Spielberg owns the Goonies. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Mouth the Ladies' Man

Brand Walsh flounced back on the couch. He was bored... bored, bored, bored!

"Man, nothing exciting ever happens around here," Mikey Walsh complained from a chair.

"Are you forgetting about the Fratellis and finding One-Eyed Willy's treasure?" Brand asked.

"But that was ages ago," Mikey responded. Then, he stood up and headed for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Brand asked.

"The Goon Docks," Mikey replied.

"Well, wait for me!" With that, Brand followed his younger brother out the door, onto their bikes, and down the road. As they traveled, a shiny black Triumph appeared without warning right in front of them!

"Look out, Mikey!" Not waiting for the younger boy to respond, Brand pulled Mikey to the side of the road. The biker skidded to a stop.

"Hey! Why don't you watch it?" the teen - a 13-year-old girl - asked angrily.

She had brown hair, blue eyes and white skin. She wore a pink turtleneck, a royal blue jacket, black Levis, white socks, black penny loafers, and a black fedora.

"Us? Man, you're the one who appeared out of nowhere!" Brand shouted back. The motorcyclist disembarked and approached them.

"Look, I don't need some-" her voice trailed off. "Mikey?" she asked.

"Abigail!" With a joyful cry, Mikey ran to the older girl. Abigail Watson wrapped him in a hug.

"Hey, Little Man. How you doing?" Abigail asked.

"I'm good. Got adopted by some people-the Walsh's. That's my brother, Brand," Mikey replied.

"So where you headed, Mikey?" Abigail queried.

"The Goon Docks. Come on, I'll show you the way," Mikey said eagerly. Abigail laughed.

"Why not?" she asked. With that, she headed back for her cycle. Then, Brand and Mikey remounted their bikes and went on their way.  
"Mikey, what are you doing? She's not a Goonie," Brand reminded him.

"She's my friend, Brand," Mikey responded. Brand didn't answer. Mikey had been having nightmares lately and whenever questioned about them, he got hostile. Needless to say, their relationship hadn't been the same.

When they got to the Goon Docks, they saw Mouth, Stef, Andy, Data, and Chunk already waiting. The trio disembarked from their rides and walked up to the group.  
"Hey, guys," Mikey greeted.

"Who's that?" Andy asked, motioning towards Abigail.

"Abigail Watson - my best friend in the whole world," Mikey replied. "Abigail, these are my other friends, the Goonies: Mouth, Stef, Chunk, Andy, and Data," he continued, pointing to each one in turn.

"Hi," everyone chorused.

"So, is everyone as bored as we are?" Brand asked.

"Yes," came the unison agreement.

"Well, how about showing me around? I mean, I'm going to be here a while, and it'd be nice to know where everything is," Abigail suggested.

"Okay," the others agreed. Then it dawned on Mikey what Abigail had said.

"Hey, you're staying a while?" he asked eagerly. Abigail laughed.

"That's right, Little Man. I'm back," Abigail stated, ruffling Mikey's hair. Mikey grinned. They went back to their bikes.

"Hey. Can I-"

"Sure, Little Man." With that, Abigail helped Mikey up onto the massive bike. The rest of the Goonies watched as the two interacted.

"Wow. She's so gentle with Mikey," Andy stated.

"I wonder where they know each other from," Mouth mused.

The others, including Brand, laughed and mounted their bikes. Then, Stef and Andy pedaled up to the motorcycle and took the lead. With that, they proceeded to show Abigail the hot spots of Astoria.

Finally, Abigail had seen everything, so they all decided to head over to the 7-11. They parked their bikes and went into the store. Immediately, everyone split up. Chunk went to get some ice cream, Data to see if he could find anything he could use for his inventions, Stef and Mouth to go play video games, Andy and Brand to spend some time alone, and Mikey and Abigail to just hang around looking at the comics. Abigail told Mikey about the neat stories she was writing based on the characters and situations she encountered in real life.

"I'm impressed!" said Mikey.

The door jangled open, causing Mouth to look up from his video game. "Jerk alert!" he called. Everyone looked to the door.

"Oh, man. It's Troy," Mikey groaned.

"Who's Troy?" Abigail queried.

"Well, let me put it this way. Basically, he happens to be the biggest jerk in Astoria," Mikey replied.

"He thinks he's so cool just because he has a car," Andy added, a bitter tone in her voice.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. It's the Goonies," Troy Perkins said mockingly. His two friends laughed. Almost as if by some invisible force, the Goonies gathered around each other.

"What do you want, Troy?" Andy asked.

"Nothing…from you," Troy sneered. "You know Andy, you had a chance to be cool. But you blew it by joining the Goonies," he continued.

"Troy, I don't care about your opinion. Just leave us alone, okay?" Andy requested. She started to walk away, but Troy grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me, Troy!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, let her go!" Mikey shouted, going to her defense.

"You little Goonie! You're gonna tell me what to do?" Troy sneered, shoving Mikey to the ground. Brand immediately went for Troy, only to have Abigail get there first. She pulled Troy away from Andy and pulled him close.

"Don't you ever shove Mikey," Abigail growled. Her blue eyes were blazing, filled with a rage that Mouth suddenly remembered that he knew all too well. He had seen it before... in a wolf's eyes. The wolf was white and it had blue eyes, just like Abigail. The wolf had probably recognized him, for it walked over and licked his hand. Then it had looked over at something and growled, pulling back its lips and showing its long curved canines. The rage had been there, in its eyes. He looked at Abigail. It was strange how she reminded him of that wolf just then.

"And what are **_you_** gonna do about it? Huh?" Troy asked, trying to sound brave.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," Abigail threatened softly.

Troy gulped, perhaps looking in her eyes and seeing Abigail's intensity, as well as rage, for the first time. Abigail shoved him back.

"You tell that no-good father of yours that I, Abigail Marie Watson, am keeping an eye on his son. You dig, Troy?" she snapped, striking a James Dean-like stance.

Troy nodded, but then said, "Hey, my father isn't no-good, you…you…"

But soon he stopped. For once in his life, he, the son of Elgin Perkins, was unable to think of a name to call a girl that had seen his father as "no good".

"Beat it!" Abigail snarled. Mouth looked at her. The way she snarled was like a wolf.

Taken aback, Troy and his friends left.

"Psychopath," Abigail growled so that only Mouth heard her. He walked over and casually slipped his arm through hers. She looked up at him. Mouth was a year older than her, and he was also taller.

"I'm fourteen," he said.

"I'm thirteen, of course," she said.

Mouth smiled at her.

"Remind me not to mess with you like that," he said.

"Oh, Mouth," Abigail giggled. "Thanks. But I never do that to someone I...care about."


End file.
